What We're All Made Of
by Avatar Kyoshi
Summary: To her surprise, Autumn is placed in the school of storm; the most powerful school, but after Orientation, things get serious, threats rise and friends fall, as the battle of a lifetime takes place in the shadows of the Spiral. Can she prove to herself she's worthy, and make a name for herself? It's a pretty hard life, when the fate of the spiral rests in your hands. 1st Wizfic! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Well, basically, I read the necromancer's matter by writingbookworm and got inspired so I wrote this. Edited a bit, added better words in here and there and voila! You have one still unnamed story... Yes, that is the flaw, however I am open to new ideas for story names if you want to! This IS my first wizard101 fanfic, and it IS available on central, where there will be quite a few more chapters if you want them, so, enjoy!**

Without further ado, here you have it!

Unnamed Story: Chapter One- Gasp

Autumn Moonblood strode through the Commons with her best friend, Llewella, They walked past the Headmaster Ambrose's house, Llewella giving a wink to the old man's pet owl, Gamma, who she dearly loved. Autumn broke off at the Fairegrounds and quickly played a game of Sorcerer's Stones. She loved that game. It reminded her of the picture in her mum's room, from the time she had been having adventures in Krokotopia. The pictured showed the Oasis and the Pyramid, bejewelled with stones and gems.  
"Sorry about that," she said to Llewella, "Wanna look my best for Orientation."  
"No problem," Llewella replied, laughing, "You've been talking about it since we found out we got into Ravenwood."  
"Doesn't everybody? I mean, Lincoln may do it every year, and lightly at that, but Orientation determines what school you're in and what school you're in determines your whole life!" Autumn spread her arms wide open, emphasizing the dramatic effect, but in the process accidently whacking another passing student in the face. They dropped their books and a brand new wand he had just been hand to by the registrar.  
"Hey watch what you're- Wait, Autumn? What are you doing here?"  
"Well it's not like I live in Wizard City and I'm just about to go to Orientation dimwit."  
"Who's your friend?"  
Llewella stepped in before Autumn could answer, "I'm Llewella."  
"My names Nico, I just got placed in balance here at Ravenwood." he held out his hand for Llewella to shake, she took it and shook gently.  
"Is that a Goat Monk?" she asked, her attention diverted and looking down at the little guy standing by Nico's feet.  
"Yeah, my parents took us on a trip to Mooshu over the Summer Holidays and I had just enough money to buy him."  
"Cool, you two have met, now let's goooooo!" Autumn grabbed Llewella's wrist and started pulling her towards the tunnel leading to Golem Court.  
A crowd of students had all gathered round the bird, waiting for him to call out names. Autumn and Llewella joined them in anticipation.  
"Students! Settle down now, please... Right, welcome to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. Here you will learn to become amazing wizards, skilled in your school of magic." he introduced.  
A few bratty students clapped and cheered, the registrar ignored them and carried on, " As you all know, the Book of Secrets never lies, so, the school I call out is final. Once you know your given school, you should report to your teacher. To receive the uniform and briefing."  
A nearby wizard conjured a table with a white cloth on it. Gently piled on the white cloth were piles of different wands.  
One was a simple rod, with a star on the end and two small stars either side of the top point. Storm's wand.  
Another was like a piece of wood, with a red gem on the end and gold pieces waving off. Fire's wand.  
The third of the Elemental wands was a simple rod, with a beautiful blue crystal on the end. Ice's wand.  
Next was simple, but still a wand; a twig with a few green, blossoming leaves. Life's wand.  
In the cycle, the next wand to come was simliar to the others yet totally different. This one, was the wand we, on Earth, know of. The small, slim, black rod with a white tip on the end. Myth's wand.  
As before, this wand was the last to come in the Spirit schools. In appearance it looked like a silvery unicorn horn, but in statistics it could do just as much as the six other wands. Death's wand.  
Last, in a league of its own, the wand had a mix of all the others. Similiar to the death wand, it was like a unicorn horn, only this time, it was a red and bluey-purple. At the bottom, leather had been wrapped around to make a handle for the wizard, then, at the top, a crescent moon was attached, giving it a smiley face look. :) Balance's wand.  
Also on the table was a clipboard, containing all the names of the eagerly waiting students on it. Mr. Lincoln picked it up.  
"Alright students, this is it. I will now proceed to call out your names and schools. Please take the appropriate wand and a spellbook. Thank you." he adjusted his spectacles, "Brittainy Arkbeauty."  
A girl strutted up to the registrar, her face plastered with make-up and a smug look. She wore a pink set of Boots of Sentiments, as well as a pink royal frock and a pink storm cap, with pink jewels instead of the normal blue. This was obviously crown bought.  
Autumn knew she wouldn't get along with this girl as she looked at her in utter shock and disgust. The first thing that popped into her head? Pink.  
"She looks very uh..."  
"Pink." Llewella finished.  
"Yeah, what in Wizard City is she gonna be placed in?"  
"Looks like we're gonna find out."  
"Brittainy," Mr. Lincoln started.  
"Ya." she looked to be chewing gum. Autumn hated people who chewed while they talked.  
The registrar sighed, "You have been placed in the school of... Myth."  
Brittainy took a wand from the Myth pile, and got a spellbook, she again strutted off to her new teacher. Cyrus Drake.  
"Her attitude's gonna change as soon as she steps in that myth school."  
"I don't think it is..." Llewella said, unsurely, "She seems to have been brought up like this..."  
A few more students were called up, and their schools revealed to them in turn. Fire, ice, death, balance. But now, a familiar name was spoken, "Nico Sandcaster."  
"Is that the same-?" Llewella started, but was shortly interrupted by Autumn, "Yes."  
"How do you know him?" she asked, as a murmur spread through the crowd.  
"He's my idiot of a neighbour, we grew up together . I'm surprised you don't know him."  
"Well, I do live in a different street to you. So it's not like it's a million in a million chance."  
Again the voice of Mr. Lincoln spoke up, " Mr Sandcaster?"  
"He's gonna get in so much trouble for not coming to Orientation." Llewella's eyes grew wide with anticipation, "But he had a wand with him when we saw him!"  
The registrar was growing impatient, "Mr Sandcaster, if you do not present yourself, I will be forced to have you suspended!"  
Llewella spoke up, "Sorry sir, Nico told us that he's ill so he can't make it today."  
"Fair enough, wouldn't want to spread the cold or whatever it is…" he mumbled, "Could you please pass it into him that the Book of Secrets has put him in balance,"  
"Gladly, sir." Llewella replied with a short nod of the head.  
"How did he get the wand? He even introduced himself as Nico, I just got placed in balance here at Ravenwood.  
"I don't know, but he's up to something," Autumn sighed, Something extremely like him."  
Again, more unfamiliar names were called out and more schools revealed, until, it came to the turn of the duo.  
"Llewella Naturemaster."  
"Here it is Lu," Autumn squealed, practically jumping up and down, "Go find out your school!"  
Llewella made her way hurriedly through the crowd and towards the front, "I'm here sir!"  
"Good, good. Come along now," he ran his finger down the clipboard to find her name again, "Miss Naturemaster," the registrar looked up as Llewella came to a stop in front of him, "You have been placed in the school of… Life!"  
Llewella beamed, all her hopes and dreams of becoming a theurgist to go down in history by creating a new spell! Had a chance to come true!  
"Thank you, sir! Thank you, thank you!" she hugged him with excitement the hurriedly took one of the small twigs and a spellbook. Llewella rushed back to her friend.  
Autumn met her halfway and they embraced each other in a hug.  
"Well done!" Autumn broke the hug but still held onto Llewella's shoulders.  
"There's nothing to thank me for, I just stood there and had my school called out, then I picked up a wand." Llewella started to absentmindedly pluck off the leaves on her wand, the small green ovals slowly drifting to the ground. But as more names were called, and more leaves were plucked, Llewella started to realise that she seemed to have an endless supply of them. She looked down momentarily and plucked a leaf from her brand new wand, then watched as the old one fell to the ground and a new one sprouted in its place.  
Llewella gave a short gasp at the sight, but her attention was diverted as Autumn's name was called out. This was it!  
Autumn squealed and rushed up to the front, "Mr. Lincoln, sir, I'm here."  
"Right, Miss Moonblood…" he double checked his notes, Moonblood? He had never seen that name before, and every name that he called out, he had seen before… "I don't mean to be rude, but are your parents from Earth?"  
"No, sir, they're names are Esmee Moonblood and James Spellweilder."  
He looked at her in a short disbelief, then carried on, "That must be why I've never had them for Orientation before, why, they're Orientation was battling Malistaire! But anyways, Miss Moonblood, you have been placed in the school of… Storm!"  
Autumn gaped at him, she had expected to be in, myth, fire, ice, life, death even! But storm? The most powerful school? Was she worthy? Her mum was ice, and her dad was balance, but she hadn't expected to be in storm.  
She grabbed one of the wands, said, "Thank you, sir!" And ran back down to Llewella.  
"Storm!"  
"Storm…?"  
"What's the matter, "Llewella asked, "Storm is the most powerful school! What are you so worried about?!"  
"I don't know if I'm… if I'm worthy…"  
"Of course you are! The Book of Secrets placed you in storm for a reason!"  
They headed back towards the tunnel when all of a sudden there was another name read out, one that made your head turn, in pure nervousness and respect, "Logan Mindtheif."  
A small boy in necromancer's clothing, with a hood covering his face, walked up to the front.  
"The Book of Secrets has put you in…." Logan looked up at the bird, giving him a glimpse of his eyes. The registrar looked as if he had just had an electric shock drove through him, "Death! You've been placed in the school of death! Now go! Go!"  
The small boy walked back into the crowd, his eyes now covered. Autumn and Llewella looked at each other, in utter shock and horror. Llewella started to shake uncontrollably, her nervous system kicking into gear.  
"Llewella, come on." Autumn gave her a shake and she was suddenly back to normal, "Let's go."  
They walked into the Commons again, Llewella feeling unsecure, still, but was comforted by the friendliness, then through the Ravenwood tunnel, who's gates were now open to them. The two stood in front of Bartelby, the gigantic tree who was holding the whole of the spiral together, he gave a wink and the two laughed.  
"I'll see you in a minute Llewella, go find your teacher." Llewella nodded as Autumn walked off in the opposite direction, towards the storm school.  
She looked at the plaque on the double doors- The storm symbol- a cloud with a jagged strike of lightning coming from it. The doors were pushed open with her shaky hands.  
Inside she gazed around, taking in the surroundings of the storm school. The walls were covered in a purple wallpaper with little storm signs just like the one on the door outside. At the very front of the classroom was a platform, with steps leading up to it, and a small desk in the centre. On the walls off to the right and left were chalkboards, the chalk mysteriously floating around and drawing storm equations and formulae onto the jet black surface. To the right was a book pedestal, with a book on it and to the left was a small pool of purple liquid, with an eerie glow surrounding it. Then, finally, in the middle of the class and at the back, desks were dotted around, in no apparent order or formation.  
"Ah ha! A new student we have I see! Come child!" Autumn's gaze darted up to the desk, where a small frog in a purple tuxedo stood, "Come on, don't be scared!"  
Autumn walked up the isle towards the frog, was this, her new teacher? She nervously climbed the steps.  
"I am Professor Halston Balestrom, welcome to your new school! Tell me, what is your name?"  
"I'm Autumn," she answered, her confidence was growing now.  
"Well, Autumn! It's great to have you on the path of storm! Now, under my wing and watch you will learn to cast amazing spells! Like stormzilla, kraken, titan lord, storm lord, the all amazing, latest spell, siren! These will all help you to become a great wizard and…." Autumn couldn't remember much more, as she started to daydream. Stormzilla, Kraken, Titan Lord! Storm Lord! And the all amazing Siren! But was she worthy? The question still lolled in her mind, in a constant battle with her confidence.  
"…last name?"  
"Pardon?" she looked at her professor in confusion.  
"Ah, daydreaming are we? All the good signs of an amazing diviner! I asked, what is your last name?"  
"Oh, it's Moonblood."  
"Moonblood? You mean as in-?" A crash interrupted their conversation and they turned around to see a troll in their path. The professor summoned a Kraken, tracing the symbol of the card in his hand. There was a sizzle of electricity as the storm creature came to life and threw the massive lightning bolt at the troll. He was instantly defeated.  
The two rushed outside to see who had casted the spell and stopped dead in their tracks when saw they who it was.  
Brittainy, with that Logan kid standing by him. They turned and ran when they saw the professor, racing back to the myth school.  
"Dear, me! Do you know who that was?"  
"Yes. That was Brittainy Arkbeauty and Logan Mindthief."

**Well, whadd'ya think? Pretty rubbish probably, but please no rude comments! I only take 'constructive criticism'. Anyway, I do apologise if I got the wand bit wrong; wasn't too sure about balance's and myth's wand, since I haven't been that low level in ages. But, hey, I did it! And I'm open for ideas on a name for the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, chapter 2 is finally here! Never thought I get THIS FAR! Let alone start it…. Well, I'm not gonna say much about this chapter, apart from it might explain a few things and it's gonna be better than the last one…? I don't know, only you guys can tell me! By REVIEWING! *Gasp!* I'm happy for the reviews and thanks from the last chapter, and I do realise that some of you are a bit nervous on reviewing. Starting to get a bit desperate on the names, and I understand on you guys not giving me any because you don't know the complete storyline, but (again) just give a guess maybe? MASSIVE SHOUT OUT to NightSkyWolves' really sweet review! I appreciate you giving the feedback to help me improve and give me confidence, so thanks! Now, about that story you wanted more of...**

**Disclaimer: I play on Wizard101, I love Wizard101, I've completed most of the storyline on Wizard101, yet for some unexplainable reason, I still do not own it, Kingsisle and Gameforge proceed to beat me in owning an awesome online multiplayer game… *sigh***

* * *

Chapter 2- A Saviour

"And who did this exactly?"

"Brittainy Arkbeauty and Logan Mindthief." Autumn explained to Headmaster Ambrose, standing in his office.

"My students would never do such a thing!" Cyrus Drake exclaimed.

"How come Logan is suddenly your student? He was placed in the school of death!"

"He has chosen to learn the elected school of myth!"

"Excuse me!" Merle interrupted, "if all you two are going to do is quarrel, I would prefer for you to do it elsewhere!" Cyrus and Autumn bluntly shut up, the Headmaster's tone indicated that he would not take any trouble. "Could you please summon these two students Cyrus, I wish to have a word with Miss Moonblood here."

The Myth teacher turned and waltzed out of the office, while Ambrose indicated for Autumn to sit down.

"Now, Autumn, I understand that you and Mr. Drake do not get along amazingly."

Autumn sniggered slightly, "Sir, we don't get on at all! I'm storm, he's myth! There's nothing we can do about that."

"Of course, it's only natural because of that reason, but partly because of your parentage."

"My parentage?" this ol' man has some weird tricks up his sleeve… she thought, "I mean, my mum and dad, they did some pretty amazing stuff, but what does that have to do with Mr, Drake?"

"Well, Autumn, your mother is an ice wizard. Ice is, in a way, opposite to storm. Ice wizards have weak attacks, but absolutely brilliant defence, and can withstand attacks for ages, while they, power them up. Storm however, focusses on attacking with raw power, not having to use a large amount of blades and traps and so on, to get to a substantial attack. Yet, they must do this quickly, as, most storm wizards, only get to about 3,000 health at the maximum. Which leaves them vulnerable to powerful attacks."

"Where are you going with this sir?" Autumn could see a glint of mischief in his one good eye.

"You see, Autumn, Ice is opposite to Storm, Storm is opposite to Myth. Myth, is taught here at Ravenwood, by Mr. Drake."

"So…. Everything is connected?"

"Not quite, young wizard, try again."

"Umm…" Autumn thought about it for a second. Ice is opposite to Storm. Storm is opposite to Myth. Suppose she was Storm, her mum was Ice and Mr. Drake was Myth? Her mum is opposite to her, and she's opposite to Mr. Drake, "So my mum and Mr. Drake didn't get on very well either?" It wasn't a thought, it was a statement.

"Exactly. Especially after she and your father defeated his brother, Malistaire."

"They really did that? I thought they just told me that to impress me."

"No, no," Ambrose chuckled, "They were really the Saviours of the Spiral at one point. But, if your mother did not get on with him, you won't."

"Right, but…. Sir, I feel as if you're not telling me something…"

"Autumn, great evil is at work in the spiral, closer than we expect. A saviour may be what we need."

"So you're asking me to ask my mum or dad to come back and fight against this evil?"

Again, he chuckled, "Only if you think they are worthy… But, have you considered if they say no? I want you to find the saviour. Make it your quest here at Ravenwood, even."

He indicated for Autumn to get up, but stopped her as she went to the door, "Autumn," she turned around, "I know this is a lot for a young diviner like you to take on, and to believe, but trust me when I say this. Trust only those who are of the Order."

"The Order?" Ambrose only smiled as Cyrus Drake walked through the door, with Brittainy and Logan.

At the sight of each other wands were out, Brittainy and Autumn facing each other off. Both glaring, jeering each other to make the first move, "Girls!"

The two turned to headmaster Ambrose, hastily putting their wands away, "I should believe that there has been an incident concerning Logan and Brittainy, Mr. Drake."

"Indeed, headmaster."

Ambrose sat down in his armchair, behind the desk. He fumbled around for a pen in the various draws and finally drew one out, then, he tapped a pile of paper and a sheet slid out with the heading 'behavioural discipline', "Autumn, please recite to me what happen in your own point of view."

Autumn explained what had happened to the headmaster, right from the very beginning. She told him about Orientation, how Logan did something to Mr. Lincoln and about how the registrar seemed afraid of him. Then, she told him about Llewella shaking, and how she had left her to go to the life school on her own, as well as going to the storm school, and the troll being set lose.

"Mr Drake," said the headmaster, "This is a very serious matter in more than one way. And, as for Brittainy and Logan," he turned to the two, still young wizards, "Getting into trouble on your first day… Not a good impression, don't you think? However, I have to admit, casting a troll on your first day impresses me still."

Brittainy smirked slightly, "But do not let it go to your head, as a troll may be a decent spell, exceptionally cast on your first day, for there are spells far more powerful than the likes of that."

"Headmaster, their punishment?" Of course, Autumn thought all the stupid teacher cares about is if his students get let off for attacking the storm school… MY school.

"It is certain that there will be punishment, Mr. Drake, even if you try to persuade me otherwise." Ambrose started to scribble down line after line, sentence after sentence on the sheet he had drew out, "Right, you two, enough chit chat; for the next month you will be on duty for clearing out all the fruit and whatnot thrown at Bartelby; he is the centre of all magic, he does not deserve to be covered in rubbish."

You could almost hear the groan from both of them as the headmaster revealed their punishment, "I expect to see you next to him every evening, after dinner please, cleaning out the small garden surrounding him. Dismissed, all of you."

The rest of the day felt like a drag to Autumn, compared to the morning's events. She went to class, and learnt how to cast Storm Serpent, and gazed in wonder at the elegancy of her very first spell. She then ran straight over to the life school to see Llewella cast an elf (,Pixie? What's it called…) then the aged cow let them walk the school grounds until class was over. After school, the two met up in Unicorn Way and looked around the arena for a while, then sat down and got on with some homework- they didn't get very far.

"So what did Mr. Ambrose talk to you about?" Llewella enquired.

"Nothing much," Autumn scribbled down an answer to one of the questions, "He asked me what happened and he talked about my parents…"

This had always been a sour subject between the two, as Autumn's tone clearly indicated to anyone passing by and dropping an ear in; when the two had first met, Autumn had told Llewella about her parentage and she had got jealous, but, as Llewella came to terms with it, Autumn had started to become embarrassed- until recently.

"Mmm… anything else?"

Autumn pondered for a moment, recalling the events that had occurred in the headmaster's house. She vividly remembered him saying something about an order; Trust only those who are of the Order. This in itself made her have a momentary debate about whether she should tell Llewella or not, but, Llewella was Autumn's best friend, was she not? Why shouldn't she be able to tell her, after all, Llewella would be sure to keep a secret, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can, Autumn, but if you don't feel like telling me this, you don't have to."

"What? Llewella I'm going to tell you."

"Go on, then."

"Go on then, what?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"About what Mr. Ambrose said." She's stalling, thought Llewella.

"What about what Mr. Ambrose said?"

"For goodness sake Autumn! Tell me!" There was a short silence throughout the normal cheerful Unicorn Way; heads turned to look at the two and Llewella cheeks flushed bright red in almost fury, "Now look what you've done!" Llewella started to gather up her books and equipment.

"Wait, Llewella!" Autumn called after her, "Llewella!"

The two walked along the paths of Unicorn Way and past the arena, with Autumn struggling to keep up with the irritated Theurgist as they entered the Commons. Autumn grabbed hold of Llewella arm, dragging her towards the waterfall by Rainbow Bridge, "Walk in."

"What? No! Autumn, I'm not going to let you get the better of me this time!"

"Lu, walk in." The tone of her best friend made Llewella slightly regretful that they had argued, she didn't hesitate to wade into the cool water and to her surprise, she didn't feel wet, "Through the waterfall." Autumn instructed as she almost boldly splashed into the water and through the waterfall. Llewella hesitated when she got to the wall of water in front of her and lightly hopped through, again, not felling at all wet.

"Llewella, what I'm about to tell you must not be repeated to anyone and I mean anyone, understand?"

Llewella nodded confidently, hoping to gain a bit of respect from her friend, as this was an emotion that Autumn could not often express, "Where are we?" She looked around at her surroundings; a small tunnel made of the normal rocks that Wizard City was built on, with a door similar to the ones on the Ravenwood classrooms. Only this time, it showed the death symbol.

"This is the entrance to Nightside." Llewella shivered again as a tingle went down her spine. Nightside. This was meant to be where Malistaire had left the Death School after he ripped it from Ravenwood, only now, the school had been restored to its original place, "But that doesn't matter now, Llewella, in his office, headmaster Ambrose said something to me about 'the Order', he said 'Trust only those who are of the Order.'"

"Do you have any idea what that's about?"

"Not a clue, but, just don't tell anyone, please, promise."

"I promise."

Autumn arrived home with her backpack full to the brim, "Good day at school then?" asked her mum.

"Yeah, actually." Autumn replied as she walked into the kitchen, where her mum was chopping up vegetables for dinner, "What grub we having?"

"Some kind of grub." Replied her mum, chuckling slightly.

"Cool," Why hadn't she asked her yet? Had she forgotten, or was she just trying to irritate her daughter in an annoying motherly kind of way.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Not particularly… got in trouble with headmaster a bit though…" Two can play at this game… she thought.

"You what?" Autumn's mum whirled round, pointing the knife at her daughter, "Autumn Moonblood, I expect better of you! What happened?"

Foots steps were heard from the living room next door as her father walked into the scene, "What's this I hear about trouble?" he shot a quick glance at Autumn.

"Autumn says she got into trouble with the headmaster at school today."

"Really?" he turned to his daughter, who gave a short nod. He turned back to his wife, "Esmee."

"James."

Ugh, Autumn thought, they're gonna start snogging each other aren't they…

"Stop worrying yourself so much." He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips, which she returned…

"COUGH! COUGH!... COUGH, COUGH, COUGH COUGH!" The two wizards pulled away quickly as their daughter rudely interrupted them, "Thank you!"

Autumn's parents sat down at the table with her.

"So… trouble? Tell us what happened." Her father spoke first.

Autumn racked her brains for a quick story, she ended up blurting out the first thing in her head, "I splashed this kid with water from the Commons pond, it got his robes and a couple of his books wet."

The two looked at each other in disbelief, "Is that all?"

"Well…" They would want lots of detail, wouldn't they? "Then that set another kid off, cause the water had hit his bum… he started saying that he had wet himself and stuff….."

Her parents questioned her for a bit as Autumn became bored a tired of tricking her parents, _This is definitely stuff I need to do more often though…._

"And what was this poor boy's name?" her mother asked.

"Tony Gemrider." Autumn thought on her feet.

"So will we be getting a letter about this or anything?" her mum asked her yet another question.

Autumn pondered, as she always did, for a few seconds before answering, "Probably, yeah… I expect it'll say stuff like, 'your child has tricked you into thinking she got into trouble on her first day of attending Ravenwood school of Magical Arts' and whatnot."

Autumn grinned at her parents, reminding them of a Cheshire Cat, as the two groaned in defeat, yet again.

"You've got to stop doing that mate." Her father called out as he stood up and walked into the living room, picking up a paper in the process.

"He's right you know," agreed her mother as she stood up and began to walk over to the chopping board, "One of these days you're gonna trick the wrong person."

"What do you mean by that?"

Esmee grinned, "You'll know soon enough."

"Mmm hmm," mumbled Autumn as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and strolled over to the side where her mum stood, "You know, Ambrose did talk to me about some stuff today."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well, he talked about this incident with a girl…"

"Please tell me this one is real." Autumn's mum turned to face her daughter with a serious expression on her face.

"Of course it is, I wouldn't joke about something this big."

"This big? Autumn, tell me what happened already."

"Ok, fine…" So, for the second time that day, Autumn explained to her mum about the talk with the headmaster, when she started talking with him about the two of them, and how Ambrose had talked about them both not getting on with Mr. Drake. Then after a while, she finally moved onto the last few things he had said.

"He also mentioned something about 'The Order'." Autumn could see her mum become temporarily stiff and rigid, but before she could do or say anything, she became calm again.

Autumn decided to investigate more into this, "Any idea what it's about?"

"Nope, not a clue." Esmee continued to chop up more vegetables, slicing quickly and accurately.

"Really? I thought you'd know about something like this, considering you were 'Saviour of the Spiral' at one point."

Autumn's mum turned her head and shot an almost angry look at her, "Don't use that title, Autumn."

"Why not?"

"Because, when I had that title, I did some bad things…" there was a silence as Autumn's mum recalled what she did, and Autumn waited silently.

"Mr. Ambrose said that we needed a saviour… he said that evil is rising again, and that Malistaire and Morganthe weren't the end. He asked me to ask you, basically." Esmee's head shot round again, this time, with a definite look of anger and annoyance, then, just as quickly as they realised it had happened, blood dripped from her finger, becoming more flowing and frequent by every second, "Mum!"

She drew a short, loud gasp as Esmee turned her head to find her cut finger, "James!"

The Sorcerer came jogging in to the kitchen, "What's happened?" he too, noticed the cut finger and quickly cast a spell, carving the balance symbol into the air using his fingers.

A glow erupted from his hand as the spell took effect and he grasped Esmee's hand in his; the look of pain was replaced by one of calm and momentarily the blood flow slowed. She smiled at James, a faint smile, before grasping the side and falling, limp, into his arms.

"Go get some bandages from the cabinet in the bathroom." Autumn did as she was told, and rushed into the living room, taking two steps at a time when she was faced with the stairs.

She turned right into the bathroom, and ran across the slippery floor to the cabinet, skidding to a halt. Flinging open the cabinet Autumn frantically searched for some bandages, then, turning on her heels, ran back down stairs with them in her hand.

"Dad, I got 'em!"

"Give us the bandages then." Autumn handed them to James after he had placed Esmee on the chair, she could see that the glow that had once been strongly surrounding her dad's hands was now fading.

"The spells wearing out." Autumn pointed out to him.

"I can see that." James cast the balance symbol again and a brighter light than last time shone from his hands. He picked up the bandage and expertly wrapped it round Autumn's mum's finger, then tucked the end in, to make sure it didn't unwind. The glowing from his hands subsided, and he picked up Esmee and carried her into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter… this chapter. Well, I must say this did take me quite a while to write. Partly because I was putting a lot of important events in here, partly because I was on the verge of having writers block with school tiring me out. Let me tell you, year 11 boys, doing Grease, is crazy. Period (LOL! That was like 2 months ago! Shows how slow I am in meh writing :S). Anyway, I suppose you guys are, by this time going GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Autumn lay in bed, her quilt wrapped around her body to keep any warmth she had in. Autumn felt cold. The events of today whizzing round her mind still, preventing her from any rest.

She relit the lamp on her bedside table, silently striking the match and holding it close to the wick. The flame ignited and she blew out the match.

Autumn turned over for the umpteenth time, rewrapping the covers around herself and again trying unsuccessfully to push the energetic thoughts out of her head. Swivelling onto her back, she thought about the first events of the day; Orientation for a start.

Storm…. Storm? Again the question hung in her mind. Was she worthy? Llewella had said that the book has placed her in storm for a reason. _Whatever that reason is, it must be pretty idiotic _she thought to no one in particular.

Finally dismissing the thought from her head, she brought another up, hoping to do the same with this one; a saviour. A saviour…. A saviour? It had felt like Ambrose was talking in riddles, which he rarely did. She remembered her mum telling her, and she suddenly remembered her mum saying he only did it when there was something serious going on. Something very serious going on.

Autumn swivelled round and stood up, walking over to the wardrobe with the thoughts still racing round her mind. What evil is rising? Who is behind it? She opened the big, oak doors and looked though the robes, and found that now, all of them were coloured purples and yellows, even a speck of orange was in there, and a couple of other colours.

Picking out her favourite, she put the Jester's Motley on, and grabbed a hood and some shoes from the bottom of the wardrobe and put them on, tying the laces just like she had done with the match. Silently. Pulling the hood down over her face, Autumn crept over the wooden floorboards to her door. She twisted the knob and opened it a crack, then slid through the gap.

She took the steps two at a time, being careful still not to make a sound and found her mum and dad asleep on the sofa together. _Typical parents _she thought to herself and carried on past them.

Now at the front door, Autumn turned the handle, letting a stream of moonlight flow through the gap.

Slipping out of the door she looked around the lane; Autumn lived in the shopping district, using a teleportation method to get home. Anyone passing by would see a covered head poking out of thin air at that point, which is why Autumn was checking to see if the coast was clear.

She put a foot on the cold, stone ground, and stepped lightly out of the door, it disappearing behind her instantly. She then turned around and walked in the direction of Elik's edge; it felt almost eerie to Autumn, for the shopping District to be so quiet and deserted, even at this time. But, as Ambrose had said, evil _is _at work now, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it.

_But perhaps there is _thought Autumn, sitting down on the edge of the stone wall. She knew she wouldn't fall, and if she did, there was always the frost giants there, waiting to catch her.

As if by magic, one of them came up at that moment, the half of his body rising to be the same as hers. This could only be Elik.

"Autumn." The frost giant gave a nod towards the tiny speck, compared to him, showering light snow over her momentarily.

"Elik!" Autumn replied, slightly surprised, "It's so good to see you!" She jumped onto his hand and he brought her onto the rooftops, then she hopped off the slippery cold surface that had lifted her up.

"It is young diviner," he smiled through the icicle beard that covered his mouth.

"How did you know?" she asked, bringing her legs up to her chin.

"Look at yourself," the frost giant chuckled, and it echoed throughout the shopping district, "It's written all over you!"

For one of the first times in her life Autumn felt dumb as she looked down at herself, have simply forgotten that the colours of her clothes had changed, "Oh, right…"  
Elik brought her chin up with his little finger, the touch was below freezing, she could be positive that it was at least absolute zero, but it still didn't hurt, "What is the matter, Autumn?"

"I've had a hard day." She sighed, and let her knees go.

"So I heard! The professor told me what happened at the storm school, and I could hear your friend shouting all the way from over here!

Autumn sighed, "I don't know what to do with myself, Elik. Professor Ambrose said that an evil is rising; I don't want Wizard City to become endangered."

"You know how you can prevent that, don't you Autumn?"

Autumn let her legs go and didn't reply. She swivelled so she was facing the fountain and dangled her legs over the edge.

"Autumn?" Elik asked again. It wasn't often that she would ignore him.

"I know Elik," Autumn ran her hand through her brunette hair, "but I'm just your average, everyday storm student."

Elik frowned, "How can you say that Autumn? Your parents are two of the greatest wizards ever known! Surely something must have passed down."

"But that's just it!" She said, standing up and turning round, "Elik, _nothing _has passed down! I'm _Storm! _My mum and my dad are Ice and Balance!"

"Calm down Autumn." Elik's tone changed to a more calmer and civilised one, "You know, there are signs to tell if you're gifted in your school of magic. What do you think those signs are?"

Autumn's eyes lolled; she really wasn't in the mood for this right now, but nonetheless, she racked her brain for anything she could do that her classmates couldn't.

"Running fast could be one I guess. It could relate to lightning I suppose." Autumn recalled the trophies on her shelf in her bedroom. She had always been really fast at running and her feet almost became a blur when she was 'in flight'.

Elik smiled, "There's also manipulating water, no? Storms at sea can affect the water currents."

"I suppose."

She turned to the rooftop and ran forward, her legs carrying her at an almost alarming pace to anyone else, but not to her. She jumped at the edge of the rooftop, and a clap of lightning erupted somewhere.

Autumn looked around after landing, to see where the sound had come from. There were no thunder clouds coming from anywhere around, she looked up to Elik for an explanation.

"Autumn," he pondered thoughtfully, "Do you know how fast you run sometimes?" She shook her head warily, before he continued, "Have you ever heard of the speed of light? Or sound?"

"I was never good at science..." she frowned, "The teacher was a dog, and it _totally _freaked me out."

Elik smiled warmly and chuckled to himself, "Autumn you just travelled at the speed of sound _and _light."

She whipped her head round at him. She knew she was fast, but that fast? Autumn looked down at her hands- they were crackling with energy, ready to harness at any moment.

"You were destined to be an amazing diviner Autumn. The saviour Professor Ambrose talked about? It's you."

* * *

The events of the night before had stunned Autumn. She kept looking down at her hands warily, expecting lightning to be forming at any moment, just to prove and show off that she was meant to be this saviour.

Sitting at the breakfast table would probably the calmest part of her day from now on. What with, saving the Spiral, having lessons, then getting back home to study even more. She picked up the spoon, and dabbed her cereal blindly, pretending to eat it. Her appetite had disappeared. She felt sick.

"Are you alright, Autumn?" Her mum's voice interrupted Autumn's thoughts. She looked up and smiled shakily across at her mum.

"I'm fine, mum."

Esmee gave her a look, "You seem nervous. Is it because you find out your name today?"

"No, no. I was talking to Elik last night, I'm just tired." She smiled, relieved to get part of the truth out. Autumn would never lie to her mum entirely.

"Well, if you say so..." Esmee stood up and grabbed Autumn's backpack. She placed it on the table and walked into the living room.

"Are you alright?" James asked as Esmee slumped on the sofa next to him.

She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "Autumn knows, James."

"Knows what?" He replied, yawning as he turned the page of the paper.

Esmee snatched the paper out of his hands, clearly irritated, "About the Order! She _knows _for goodness sake! And I don't mean about the Order of the Fang, I mean the Order of the Alignments! She could find out about what happened in Avalon! In Azteca! She could find out about Xibalba! Or the Pendragon! Or anything else we did when we were 'Saviours of the Spiral'!"

James sighed irritably, he stood up and put his hands on Esmee's shoulders, "Don't be so fast Esmee. She just found out about the Order, not about anything that happened to do with it."

Esmee sighed, "I need a job- one that'll keep me occupied."

"Go into the shopping district today then. I'm sure someone has an opening."

"I guess I will."

* * *

Autumn stepped out of the front door ten minutes later. In her new donned storm school robes, she felt buzzing to go despite the huge responsibility Elik had placed upon her shoulders just hours earlier.

The shopping district hadn't many noticeable changes from the night before. People walked around, capes wrapped around them and conversations were in hushed tones. This wasn't right; this wasn't the shopping district's usual buzz of people.

Autumn turned towards the tunnel up into the Commons, shaking off the feeling of dread. She walked past Ambrose's house and across Rainbow Bridge, then knocked on one of the doors. Llewella opened it.

"Ready to go?" Autumn asked.

Llewella smiled and slipped some boots on, "Yep. Come on Autumn, let's go find out our names." Autumn and Llewella walked back across Rainbow Bridge and towards Ambrose's house.

"It's a private ceremony isn't it?" Llewella asked curiously.

Autumn nodded, "You can bring in one other person with you. I was thinking that we could go with each other."

The two walked up the steps towards Ambrose's door. Llewella knocked timidly and stepped back in line with her friend. The door opened a moment later.

The friendly face of Merle Ambrose smiled down at them, "Ladies! Just in time, just in time. Please come in." He ushered the two through his office and through the door on the right.

Autumn swivelled her head as she scanned the room; the walls were covered by masses of bookshelves, overflowing with novels and information. In the centre a large crystal was suspended in the air, and a replica of the spiral revolved around it.

The tiny Bartelby in the centre spoke up. Its voice was the same deep booming sound as always, despite his tiny size, "Autumn Moonblood. You are here to find out your name, are you not?" No words could form in Autumn's mouth so she nodded in response, "Please, step forward then."

Autumn did as she was told, and placed one foot shakily in front of another. Then another and another until she reached the centre.

Bartelby's voice was louder than ever now, although it didn't seem to hurt her ears, "You have three decisions to make. Choose wrong and you will be stuck with a false name forever."

Autumn had read about false names- they were names that didn't fit the wizard's personality or character. They only happened when the wizard chose wrong in the naming process, and could never be undone.

"Now," Bartelby continued, "In each question, you have three choices. Walk toward the one that suits you the most." Platforms rose out of the ground and Autumn stared in awe as they surrounded her. Glowing lights floated neatly on top of each one.

"Which sports do you like Autumn?" Bartelby asked as the glowing lights transformed into different objects, "Swimming?" A light transformed into a scene of the beach, with people splashing and playing in the blazing hot sun, "Or how about, cycling?" A bike hovered over the platform, "Maybe running would suit your interests better?"

Autumn stared at the three platforms and steadily walked over to the running feet. The platforms sunk into the ground as she neared, and another three rose up across the room.

"Now, when are you happiest? When you are with your family, with your friends, or on your own?" Autumn crossed the room towards the friends' platform. She knew it wasn't in a diviner nature to be with friends, but she always felt most comfortable when with Llewella and a couple more of their mates.

The platforms sunk again as she neared, "Interesting," there was a pause before another three platforms rose, showing images of the sky, the sea, and the earth,

"Which would you prefer, Autumn? To be riding in the skies, floating in the sea, or standing on the earth?"

Autumn looked at the three platforms, torn. Her school was storm, so she felt she should really go to the seas, but then there was something about the aspect of seeing the worlds through a birdseye view that pulled her towards the skies.

She put a foot forward, then paused, "What would I be riding on?"

There was another pause, then Bartelby spoke, "It could be anything you want. A drake, perhaps a dragon mount?"

"What about a frost giant?" Autumn frowned.

The room fell silent, "I suppose that could be accepted. Yes, you could be Autumn."

Autumn was sure now what she wanted to pick. She picked up a pace, and walked towards the skies one as the three platforms sunk into the ground.

"Congratulations," Bartelby's voice was filled to the brim with pride, "Miss Autumn Swiftrider, you have been named. There is no doubt in my branches that the name you have been given is perfect. Now, Llewella, you are a bright young girl. You must do the same as Autumn has just done."

Autumn stepped back as Llewella took her place in the centre of the room.

There was a silence, as Bartelby seemed to ponder before asking the first question, "Llewella, what is your favourite time of day?" Again, three pedestals rose out of the ground, each with a scene portrayed through the glowing orbs of light, "Morning, afternoon or night?"

Llewella stared at the orbs, studying them almost intricately. She walked towards the afternoon, and the pedestals sunk down, but another three rose up behind her immediately.

Bartelby's voice was heard again, "Why do you like the afternoon Llewella? Is it because you are awake, and active? Perhaps, you are enjoying the heat? Or do you, like the light that the sun provides during the day?"

The pedestals sunk down as Llewella made her choice and walked towards the light pedestal. The three sank down, and behind another three rose for the last time.

This time, Bartelby said few words, "What do you like doing best?"

The first of the three pedestals had a scene being played on it. Llewella looked closer at the shine, and could make out people with bows slung around their shoulders and arrows sitting loosely in quivers. She clamped her hand over her mouth as she realised they were a hunting party, but it soon hung loose as the scene changed to someone running.

It was a young girl, about the age of eleven, running on Unicorn Way. She had long and tousled blonde hair tied back into an untidy bun, and wore purple shorts, with the same colour t-shirt.

Llewella turned round and stared at Autumn in confusion. The silent words came from her mouth, "Do you see yourself running there?"

"I can't see anything," Autumn mouthed back. She pointed towards her friend, "Only you can."

Llewella turned back to the pedestals to observe the third one. The scene portrayed was again Unicorn Way, and a group of young children were gathered around the fountain with nets. They were catching butterflies.

She immediately felt compelled to walk over to the third. The scene was so calm and peaceful, it felt... _right. _She had never gone butterfly catching, but was always fascinated by the pretty colours of the small insects, and got dragged along before she had a chance to even think about going herself. Llewella was used to trailing around Autumn more than doing her own thing. It was time to make her own decision, and do what _she _wanted to do.

Walking towards the third pedestal, Llewella felt uneasy, yet strangely calm. She wasn't sure whether this was going to be a false name, but she had answered as truthfully as she could, and that was reassurance enough.

The pedestals lowered back into the ground as for the last time, she neared. She turned to the miniature Bartelby expectantly, before he spoke up, "Congratulations, Autumn Lightcatcher. You have been named!"

* * *

The bright summer sun beamed down on Autumn and Llewella, as they stepped out of the shadows. The two felt recharged and reborn walking along the paths lain down in the Commons, they passed Zeke and Eloise before walking onto the bridge next to them. Autumn looked over at the pond before her gaze drifted further upwards to meet a certain conjurer's.

They locked eyes immediately, and stared each other down. The two slowed their pace slightly, and they raised their wands in unison...

The first blast was sent by Brittainy. It smashed into the side of the house near Autumn and Llewella, and debris flew in all directions. Autumn ducked down, pulling Llewella after her. She poked her head out as a black, sizzling blast was sent towards them, it hit the bridge, which dissolved to ashes and dropped into the pond.

Llewella poked her head out and raised her wand. A short flick sent a green blast towards Logan, and landed at his feet. Brittainy glanced over at him and laughed, almost maniacally.

"You really think that by hitting our feet, you're going to beat us?" She dared another glance over at Logan and her expression was of confusion.

Sprouted from exactly the spot Llewella had hit, a thick green plant was growing upwards. It coiled itself instantly around Logan with every inch it grew. His feet struggled and he had a look of annoyance on the half of his face that you could see. Brittainy whirled back round, and sent another blast towards where the bridge was.

Autumn poked her head out again at that moment, and recoiled back impulsively. She stuck her hand around the corner and flicked.

The feeling of exhilaration was overwhelming. Autumn was launched back off her feet, and collided with the hard cobblestones on the ground. Black spots blurred her vision, and her eyes lolled. She looked up dizzily and saw some kind of collision, but her brain was too fuzzy to process what it was. Feeling angry with herself, Autumn forced her eyes to stay open, and used the anger as a hook, a handle, to make herself fit to move around and cast spells again.

Using her elbows, Autumn propped herself up as her vision cleared. She turned over and placed her hands on the hard cobblestone that she had just fallen on, and manoeuvred herself into a standing position.

The fuzziness was clearing, and Autumn looked around to survey the scene. She saw the space where the bridge should be, and processed what had happened. She had sent a blast towards the one that was coming her way, but was pushed back by the sheer force of the one she had sent. Autumn looked down at her hands; they were crackling with energy.

She groaned in annoyance, and started to walk forwards, her pace becoming faster the further she moved. She glanced over at Llewella to make sure she was ok, and saw her lying on the ground. She cast a shield over her, and sped off the other way.

Autumn passed over Rainbow Bridge in a second, showing off how fast she _really _was. She raised her wand, and pointed it at the pond. A split second passed before a trail of water zoomed towards Autumn's wand.

Spinning her wand in circles, Autumn manipulated the water so it was spinning around her wand. She lashed out at Brittainy, but the trail of water sent at her cracked against a storm shield that instantly shattered.

"You can thank Sabrina for that." Brittainy smirked, "The minus eighty shields are really worth the training point!"

But Autumn wasn't listening. Another trail was already reaching her wand as she started twirling it again, and lashed out for the second time. The attack latched around her wrist, and Autumn pulled back, bringing Brittainy with her. She crashed into the pond.

Brittainy surfaced a few seconds later. Her hair was dripping wet, as well as her robes. If looks could kill, Autumn would be on the floor unrecognisable.

She clambered out clumsily and stomped over to Autumn, but as Autumn raised her wand, and another trail of water started to twirl menacingly, Brittainy backed off.

She instead raised her wand and blasted the plant that had now grown up to Logan's shoulders. Its tendrils recoiled back and slowly withered, before sinking into the ground. Logan brushed himself down, before taking Brittainy's sopping wet hand and teleporting.

Autumn lowered her wand, and slipped it into her backpack. She jogged over to the where the bridge was and hopped over the gap, ignoring the stares coming from the gathered crowd. She reached Llewella, who was still hiding behind the house, and touched her arm gently. Llewella looked up.

"Autumn, what happened? You cast a spell at Brittainy, and then the impact of the two was really powerful and I..." Llewella sighed, and opened her mouth to continue, but Autumn stopped her.

"It's ok, everything's fine. Logan and Brittainy teleported away after I kicked their sorry butts."

Llewella grinned, and then stood up, Autumn still holding her arm lightly. Dozens of pairs of eyes were stuck to them like glue, faces had expressions of shock and surprise on them.

A single clap was heard throughout the Commons. A few seconds passed before another was heard, and another, and soon the whole street was filled with the joyous sound. Llewella and Autumn grinned, and looked around, basking in the glory.

A clearly agitated voice silence the cheers of laughter, as an adult came pushing their way through the crowd, "Autumn Moonblood!" Autumn cringed as her mum pushed past the last few wizards, "What on _earth _do you think you're doing?"

There was '_ooh'_s and '_ouch_'s as Esmee walked closer to where Autumn and Llewella were standing. There was one brave cry out of all of them that made Esmee stop in her tracks, "Ooh Autumn and Lu got busted by da mama!" Nico clutched his sides as he doubled over with laughter.

Esmee turned and pulled a staff out of the tight cloak she was wearing. It was carved from wood, and has a sharp piece of metal tied to the tip. It was clearly from Grizzleheim.

She pointed it at Nico, and a sharp burst of blue energy burst from the tip. The other wizards all jumped out of the way, but Nico was still laughing too hard to move anywhere anytime fast. And after that burst hit him, he wouldn't move anywhere until the ice that now encased him melted.

Esmee gave the other wizards a look that said, don't mess with me, and raised her voice, "Scram! All of you, unless you want to end up like Nico here!"

The wizards scattered in various directions and went about their business. The commons immediately became a buzz of activity once again.

Esmee frowned at the two of them for a minute, then sighed, "That includes you two. Go on, get to class before I change my mind."

* * *

Yay new chapters that are FINALLY posted! God guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in SUCH a long time. :S I'm so naughty D:

Hope this chapter was good. I think it added to that tension between Autumn and Brittainy, don't ya think? I liked writing the little fight bit, that was as fun as ANYTHING! Did you guess the spells that they were casting? Yes, they were the wand spells, but I like to think that I interpreted them to what their effect would be. Pretty cool huh?

I'm hoping to get my next chapter up TOMORROW! *GASP!* Purely because it is my...*Drum rolls please...* ... BIRTHDAY! :D But instead of you giving me birthday presents, I'm gonna give you one! A new chapter! Hey! And maybe you _can _give me a birthday present- A review! :D

Until next time!

_Kyoshi xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Muhwahahahahhaahh! I'M BACK!**

**Sorry for the long while not updating, I've been meaning to do it, it's just my sis keeps stealing my computer to go on Sims 3... What a crap excuse.**

**In my defence, I did have the chapter finished the Monday after my birthday... Guilty is charged, but it isn't too late for a birthday gift?**

**Next chapter's about halfway done at the moment, so I plan to keep about that far ahead each time, just in case I'm away or something.**

**Please read, this chap's dedicated to IAmtheBookie, A.K.A Ryan, because he's been nagging me to update recently :S**

**I am accepting OC's by the way, they will be included into the story about chapter ten, then there'll be some REAL action! :D**

**_~Hannahxx_**

* * *

Esmee turned around after sending Autumn and Llewella off to class. She really was too easy on them; they needed discipline, to bring them back to earth. Although, when she was their age, her time was spent fighting Malistaire and Morganthe...

She walked past Ambrose's house and down the steep tunnel leading to the shopping district. After turning right, she continued on into Olde Town, and then into the Bazaar.

Esmee nodded to Elik as she sat down, "Got any idea if there are some jobs vacancies about?"

Elik grabbed a cloth from the side and started polishing a nearby glass. He smiled as he put it down and grabbed another one, "As a matter of fact, I could do with some help around here."

Esmee's head shot up from the worktop, "You're serious?"

Elik laughed and nodded with a smile on his face, "You betcha! Esmee, you're the best wizard I know! Someone like you could work as a barmaid _easily_!"

"How would you know if I was a good wizard?" Esmee scoffed.

Elik shook his head, "You were buying Promethean 90 robes from me when you were in your _teens_!"

"I guess..."

He patted Esmee on the shoulder, despite her age, "Come on, get behind here and I'll show you the basics."

Esmee slipped off the bar stool and swerved around the bar. Elik placed the glass he was holding on the work top, before handing Esmee an apron and starting to show her the basics.

Esmee peered out the window; it must have been at least five o'clock by now, although the late summer nights made it impossible to tell without a clock.

She glanced down at her broken watch. _As soon as Autumn starts to learn about technology, I'm getting her to fix this._

The bell above the door tinkled as it was opened. A man walked through in a dark cloak, he pulled the hood down to reveal an unshaven face, with a nasty scar running over his left cheek and eye. Esmee eyed him suspiciously as she took a glass from a cupboard underneath the bar, "Can I get you anything?" she asked as he sat down on one of the bar stools.

He grunted in response, "Old Speckled Bloodbat."

She nodded and moved into the backroom. Looking round for the trap door, she noticed Elik standing at the stove, he nodded to her, "How're you fairing out there?"

Esmee smiled, "I'm doing fine. Just gonna pop down to the cellar."

Elik pointed to a corner of the room, "Trapdoor's in the corner, when do you think you're gonna knock off?"

"Whenever you want me to." Esmee shrugged as she walked through the maze of racks. She opened the trapdoor and dropped through the gap.

The cellar was cold and dimly lit. Small lamps hung from the ceiling, the wicks untouched. Esmee reached up and unhooked the lamps from their places on the ceiling, then pulled a small matchbox out of her apron pocket. She struck the match, and held it to the wick of the candle. The flame ignited, burning bright in the darkness of the cellar.

She lit the others, and moved over to the store of the cellar. After bending down and taking a bottle from the cupboard, she went back to the opening, and climbed up the ladder with the beer in the pocket of her apron.

Esmee walked back into the bar poured the alcohol into the glass, she slid it across the bar, "Anything else?"

"Got anything to eat?" Spittle flew from his mouth as he spoke.

Esmee took a menu from the stand next to her, "Order anything you like."

"I meant any snacks. Got any fruit?" He spat, sliding the menu back across the bar.

Esmee walked over to the fruit basket and took an apple, "That'll be two gold pieces for the drink, and two gold pieces again for the apple."

The man took a bite from the apple and handed the money over the counter. He slid the drink off the counter and sat down at a nearby table for two as the bell tinkled again. After sliding in from the cold, the other man sat down at the table. He began to talk in hushed tones with the other man.

Esmee eyed them suspiciously. She moved quietly into the backroom, where Elik stood by the sink. He had his hands in rubber gloves, and sink was filling with water as they spoke, "How're you doing Elik?"

Elik smiled warmly, "Just fine, thanks. Got anyone to serve out there?"

"Not at the moment." Esmee grinned, "But then you wouldn't expect me coming into the back while I had customers waiting, hmm?"

Elik turned the tap off and swivelled round, "I guess not. When was the last time you had someone in?"

"Not sure," Esmee shrugged, "Before the two suspicious men sitting in there now? It was about an hour ago."

"Goodness gracious! Well, no business is going any place fast. Get yourself a quick drink while I clean up shop, and close for the night."

Esmee nodded as Elik went back to the washing up. She jumped down into the cellar and grabbed a fizzy drink from the store, not bothering to light the dim candles. After climbing back up the ladder, she untied her apron and folded it up, then placed it on the bar top along with a couple of gold coins. She sat down at a table next to the two men and sipped at her drink. Their voices were quiet but she could still hear the vague direction of their conversation.

"When will it be ready?" The scarred one asked, sipping his drink.

The other man grumbled, irritant, "We're talking about one of the most powerful weapons in the entire Spiral. How long did you think this was going to take?" He had an American accent.

"Look," the scarred one grumbled, "I was prepared for it to be a _while, _but not this long! It's been _years _since I asked you to forge them; everything else is ready to take place. The plan is waiting on you, and these weapons."

"I can't believe you're blaming me for this! The weapons are made of the rarest reagents in the spiral. If you want to spend half your life searching for them, be my guest, but you need the information, the right gear to retrieve them, and downright balls just to go to half the places."

Esmee finished her drink and stood up, she put the empty can in the bin round the bar then opened the back door and called in to Elik, "See you tomorrow Elik!"

She caught the muffled reply and swung the door shut, a little too loud for the two men's liking, the American one turned around, "Would you mind keeping it down? There are people trying to _talk _here."

Esmee rolled her eyes, and the American's eyes narrowed, "We're _customers, _you can't treat us like that."

"Actually, I can." Esmee corrected, "I'm off work, so I have the right to treat you any way I want to." It had been a while since Esmee had had some proper fun. She decided the look on this man's face amused her enough, although she hid her smile.

The man rose to his full height, only a slight bit taller than Esmee herself. He seemed to deflate a little bit at this; Esmee's invisible smile grew wider.

Esmee glanced down as the American opened his cloak slightly. She spied the glint of a sword's tip, and looked up to meet her inevitable oppositions glare.  
Two hands appeared on the American's shoulders. He whirled round and found his partner in front of him.

"Come on, let's sit back down and discuss this further. Don't do anything rash, now." The scarred man said gently as he coaxed his partner back into his seat. Esmee gave the man a nod, then grabbed her cloak, and hurried out into the blinding light of the sun setting.

She hurriedly walked up the path and through the tunnel leading to the shopping district. It was eerily quiet with so few people around, and Esmee decided that instead of going home, she would go sit by the fountain to calm down.

Esmee sat at the water's edge and played silently with the water. She felt her stress slowly fade away, the more she levitated the water, froze it, and made it into snow the more she relaxed.

Esmee stood up, bringing the water from the fountain with her.

She danced around for a bit, letting her troubles slip away, and forgetting about anybody else watching her. Esmee moved gracefully, the water twirling around her. She giggled childishly; she hadn't felt this careless in an _age._

Esmee was jolted out of her daydream by an arm wrapping round her neck, and an American accent slurring the whispered words into her ear, "Now then, what did you hear?"

**Muhahahahahaha! Cliff hangers!**

**So let's play games, and say it's still my birthday... Have you bought me a present this year? No? Ok, a review will put you back in my good books. :D**

_**~Hannahxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay I'm back! And this chapter has the DARK SIDE IN IT! ****DUN DUN DUHHH *Nom nom... cookies…***

**Ok, so I am accepting OC's, there will be a form at the bottom, PM or review me your character. NOTE: There is only a limited number of spaces for OC's to become main character's, however hard I may try, I may not be able to create more parts than I currently have planned, but we'll see :) ATM *June 30****th**** 2013* there are only about 10, 11 slots available to be the main characters written about. If we fill this up, I'll create some more- there's a chapter that I really want to write... it's gonna be SO much fun.**

_**The only place success comes before work is in the dictionary- Vince Lombardi**_

"Maria!" Logan burst through into the darkness. His sister snapped her eyes open and glared at Logan silently, "Oh good, you're in here." He sighed in relief as he shut the door and flicked on a lamp.

Maria glared at Logan, "What do you want Logan? I may have time on my side, but I don't like to _waste _it." She tore her eyes away from Logan, and gently closed them again.

Logan chuckled uneasily, "I'm not, I swear! Look, I've been doing some research in the library. On the god killer weapons."

Maria raised her eyebrows, but didn't open her eyes, "I have no interest in your fairy tales, brother. Either get out before I make you, or tell me something that I'm able to actually show a degree of interest in."

"Ok." Logan continued, "But I was reading through one of the books on the god killer weapons, it was just the myth, the fairy tale or story you would read to a mere child before they fell asleep." Maria sighed, opening her eyes. She took her wand from beside her, and began to trace the outline of an hour glass as Logan continued, "So I read it all through, but I noticed this one bit didn't make sense at _all._" He looked over at Maria and saw her tracing the last lines of the symbol, "Hey! Don't you dare do tha-"

But he suddenly found himself walking backwards, breathing in the words he had just taken so long to speak, forgetting the sights he had previously seen.  
Maria sighed.

Time, was a marvellous thing.

She waited until Logan was out the door and waved her hand. He froze, just about to barge in. Maria uncrossed her legs and stood up, before crossing the room and opening the door. She slipped past Logan's frozen figure, took the corridor towards the library, before scanning the rows of books for a certain title Logan had mentioned while he was rambling.

After scanning for about five minutes, she came to a title 'Legends of the Old Spiral, by P Dreadful', pulled it out, and started flipping through the pages. She came to a chapter entitled 'The Legend of the God Killer Weapons'.

After sitting down Maria waved her hand. Time resumed itself, and where Maria had just been, Logan burst into her room. He looked about, then disgruntledly turned around after finding nobody.

Maria started to read. It was only a matter of time before Logan came back to the library; she had best make the most of it, using her powers tired her, and unfocused her, something she didn't like to happen.

She read the whole chapter silently to herself.

_Part 1: The Schools are Formed_

_In the beginning, there was nothing, then in the ultimate surge of power, the universe created three mighty rulers._

_One was born from the cold depths over far away, distant lands. His kind was named the Ice Titans._

_One was born from the fieriest depths throughout the whole universe. These were called the Dragon Titans._

_One was born from the seas, and the stormiest caverns underneath the waves. The Storm Titans were born._

_Each ruled a different landscape. The Ice titans ruled the skies, the Dragon Titans ruled the volcanoes, and fiery earth, and the Storm Titans ruled the seas._

_All three harnessed a revolutionary power- Magic._

_Using their magic, the Titans were able to rule peacefully. Soon, they had more than just Titans to rule over. The first wizards had been born._

_Each Titan taught their one single wizard magic. The small beings could not harness the power effectively at first, so each Titan took an object, and created the first wands._

_Very soon the wizards were almost as powerful as the Titans. They lived peacefully under each one's rule, and acted as the ties between each kingdom. One day, the wizards asked each Titan if they could hold a court, of which all three kingdoms could attend. The Titans each agreed, and the court was held._

_The three wizards announced their wish to create another school of magic at the court. At first, the titans were reluctant to agree, however, the more the wizards argued, the more the Titans seemed to mellow._

_After several hours of arguing, the Titans gave in. They in fact made not one, but three different schools combining their powers in every possible combination._

_And so, Myth, Death, and Life magic was born._

_Three more wizards were trained; they too were given wands, and in time became just as powerful as the other wizards, and just as independent. _

_However, some of them felt like it was a little too distant, so the wizards met in secret, and combined their powers to create the last school, the most equal, and widely skilled school you could think of, to sit in the middle. Balance._

_Balance was trained long and hard in secret; he was the most extraordinary person you could ever meet. The others were extremely proud of him._

_Part 2: Weapons are Forged_

_After many years of training Balance in secret, the wizards agreed that they should present him to the three Titans. Again, a court was held, where the six wizards presented their creation._

_However, the reaction was not what they were expecting. The Titans were outraged that they had done such a thing in secret._

_The wizards protested and said that Balance was good, and he would help everyone bond, however the Titans would not listen. After a brief discussion they announced that the wizards were to be destroyed as soon as possible. The Titans let them out for one last night venturing the depths of the universe._

_And on that night, the wizards met in secret. They devised a plan, to overthrow the Titans, by forging weapons so powerful that only they would be able to harness the power inside them. Each chose their weapon carefully._

_Ice chose a bow. It was forged from the very icicles that hung from the largest caverns throughout the whole universe. The arrows were made from the petals of frost flower grown in the garden of the Ice Titans themselves._

_Fire chose the staff. Its main body was made of an iron so strong that it would never break, forged in the hottest volcanoes. The head was curved and resembled a small drake, the wings crafted from Lava Lilies._

_Storm chose the sword. The blade was forged from steel mined at the bottom of the ocean. The hilt was golden, and encrusted with amethyst gems sparkling so bright in the light they almost blinded you._

_Death chose the axe. Blade itself was made of sparkling onyx, and the handle crafted from blood moss growing in the deepest caves of the earth._

_Myth chose a club. Carved out of the horns of a minotaur, with symbols of an ancient language engraved into the fine hairs, and a heavyset piece of stone from one of the celestial calendars, separating the handle from the rest of the weapon._

_Life chose a lyre. Carved out of mistwood that only grew in the Garden of Eden, and strung with tiny leaves. Along the side in the language of the druids, the lyrics to an ancient folksong were written._

_Balance chose a banner. So tall and majestic that anybody would quiver at it. The fabric at the top was fashioned from parchment, and the balance symbol was printed right in the middle of it. The handle was hardened sand gathered from the winds of the universe, however, to anybody who was not worthy to wield the weapon, the sand would crumble in their hands._

_At dawn, the wizards confronted the Titans._

_At first the Titans were not scared of the wizards. They laughed at Life's lyre, and asked to play games with Myth's club, but the wizards were now very seriously indeed. Their very existence depended on the weapons._

_The wizards drew their weapons when the Titans told them that they were still to be executed. The Titans laughed even harder at them, until the wizards left the court and sent a message saying that they were now waging war with the Titans._

_The Titans prepared for battle, however there was a constant argue over who was the leader. Each Titan was powerful, but none of the three would say someone else was better than them. After so long, the three turned against each other._

_The Titans wiped each other out, leaving the wizards in charge, as they were the only ones able to harness magic. The wizards hid what was now known to be the God Killer Weapons. They bid their farewells to live each in distant lands, and teach others to harness magic, whereas the Titans had kept the secret to themselves and the wizards. Ice moved to a cold, snowy land called Grizzleheim. Fire moved to a land of lava and flames called Dragonspyre. Storm moved to the ocean land of Celestia. Death moved to the small land of human inhabitants, Wizard City. Myth moved to the far away, ancient land of Azteca. Life moved to the grassy plains of a very traditional culture called Mooshu. While Balance moved to the mysterious deserts of a land called Krokotopia._

Maria shut the book. These weapons sounded _very _powerful, if she could get hold of one, she could do unspeakable things. Even now the thought of glorious praise and power made her smile. She decided, she would search for these weapons. But she needed a team powerful enough to harness the power of the weapons.

She stood up, taking the book with her, and wandered through the halls until she came face to face with Logan.

"Maria!" He exclaimed. "I need to talk to you! I've been doing some research on the god killer weapons-"

Maria silenced him. "I know." She held the book up. "I'm currently assembling a plan in my head as to who we are going to take with us to find the weapons."

Logan smiled. "You're serious?"

"Quite." Maria started walking along the dark corridors of the mansion. "We need to do some research first. Books like this are handy, and provide us with the story of the god killer weapons, however we need something more factual, less fiction." She opened the grand doors leading to the private studies, and led the way through various rows of desks. "Each wizard moved to the lands of the Spiral before Bartelby and Mother Raven had led them in and created links to each of them, no? So all we need to do is find out where _exactly _they moved to. It shall no doubt be preserved carefully by the inhabitants of that world, we may find evidence there as to where they hid the weapons."

"What type of evidence?" They turned a sharp left as the rows of desks thinned out, becoming more private.

Maria shrugged. "Anything at all. Notes, maps, photographs. However, I have a suspicious feeling that we should be looking for a diary that they may have written. After all, you do not commonly show people your most inner thoughts and feelings. The location would have been keep secret."

"We need more people though." Logan pointed out.

"I know. Which is why we've come here, to put out a quest for people to join. Once we have enough, we may begin looking for the weapons. While we are waiting, we will do research. Understand?" Logan nodded. "Let us see who we can find then."

***Imperial March plays in the background* Did you like my little dark side chapter? There will be more, I just needed a break from being so good, and this REALLY thickens the plot. Hands up who like Maria! *Puts hand up* She is just so fun and actually, REALLY EASY to write! She is now like our main baddie, Brittainy and Logan are just a part of her team. *Muahahahahahahhaha***

**YAY OC's- 'Order' form is here is you wish to submit an OC, I will add them into the story as I go. It is a first come first served type thing. If I like your OC I will choose him/her, if not, I'll PM you with the changes made to your character, and ask if that's ok... Got it? Good. Here's your order form!**

**Name:**

**School:**

**Gender:**

**Age (Anything, just not something too old... They need to be in their youth and still at school, let's leave it at that):**

**Level (Anything up to about level thirty, I don't want Prometheans and whatnot until I've filled my first 11 slots for mains :/):**

**Appearance:**

**Normal Robes/Weapons:**

**Good/Evil (Delete accordingly)**

**Personality:**

**Extra Info* (Backgrounds, Skills, Parentage, any extra info you want on your character):**

***Optional, field. I can create it if you want.**

**There you go people. Supply me with that and you can have a character in the story, and a dedication one chapter if we really get on ;)**

_**~Hannahxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so this is set about a week after the last chapter I wrote on Autumn. The last chapter is set about the same time as this, a bit earlier on though. I'm also answering reviews! Hope you enjoy! That starts a bit of a filler :S**

**P.S I need **_**Good**_** characters! This chapter has been prolonged a bit because of it!  
And sorry to moan, but do you guys know how old Autumn and Llewella are? They're eleven, so you guys sending me characters who are fifteen and sixteen for the good guys, isn't gonna work. I'm sorry to have to say this, but if someone doesn't submit a character who's under 13, I'm going to have to put a definite age limit on your characters. :c**

**NightSkyWolves- About your character, Keira. I noticed that you seemed to want her to be a higher level, I can understand that, and I do agree. Since she's 16 I think she'd have progressed a little further, so I'm willing to let her get to about level 50, if you would prefer that. Great to have the feedback and character though, thanks!**

**Writer4liferauraasullyxoxo- Thanks for your character! I would be happy for her to level up a bit, get in the late level 40's, I feel, like with NightSkyWolves' character, since she's 15 she would have moved on from level 30!**

Autumn slung her bag off her shoulder, as she settled down to tutor. Today they were studying for their secondary schools, but Autumn hadn't given it a thought all morning. She was still thinking of the fight with Brittainy earlier that week, replaying it over and over in her head as to what she _should _have done, instead of what she did do.

Professor Balestrom tapped on his desk to get the storm student's attention. "Good morning, my young diviners! Today we are going to do some research on the other schools, visit the classrooms, and talk to the other teachers around the school. Now, everyone is going to go to _every _school, to get the full experience, and really get a grip on what you're looking at." He walked over to the blackboard and picked up a piece of chalk. "Now, when I say so, you are all going to come up and pick the schools that you have previously considered." He began to write the names of all the schools down of the blackboard. "Right, go ahead and pick a piece of chalk up from my desk, get a move on, we don't have all day."

The room of diviners stood up immediately and hurried over to the blackboard snatching a piece of chalk from the pile on the professor's desk. Autumn was last to get to the board. She stood back, and crossed her arms, before scribbling down in the corner, and returning to her place.

The professor continued speaking. "Brilliant, now let's have a look here. Would Morgan Nightslinger, Nathan Hawkweilder and Alicia Grimtide please go to the Ice school." The three students got up out of their seats and hurried to the exit. "Ellie Seasong, Digby Silverstaff, and Oliver Storythistle go to the Fire school." More schools were called out, and more names, until Autumn was the only one left in the class. "Did you not put your name down Autumn?"

She shook her head and pointed to a corner of the blackboard. "No, I did, look right there."

Professor Balestrom laughed. "You want storm as your secondary school?"

"What I mean is, I'd like it if I could have some extra tutoring in divination."

The professor frowned. "Why? Are you struggling my dear?"

"No, no. I just really feel this... connection with storm magic. I'd love it if I could learn to harness it better."

Halestrom smiled. "Of course my dear, in fact, I think I could teach you a new spell within the time it takes for the others to come back."

Autumn grinned excitedly. "You're serious?"

"Oh quite. Come now, let us look at the spell of the storm shark." Halestrom grinned as he pulled a card out of his spell book.

The bell rang for the end of the day. Autumn wiped a bead of sweat from her head, as she cast the storm shark for the third time in a row without fizzle. The professor clapped joyfully. "Oh brilliant Autumn! Well done!"

"Thanks sir." She said, panting as the storm shark dove down into the floorboards. Autumn grabbed her bag from under her desk, and stuffed her wand in it.

"If you can successfully do that with all the spells you've learnt so far autumn, I would be prepared to give you the Initiate badge."

Autumn nodded as she opened the door to the storm school. "I think I can do that, see you tomorrow sir!"

She slammed the door with an almost deafening thud and let out a deep sigh of relief. _Christ _that frog was annoying, and so _short_!

She stuffed her wand into her backpack and walked over to the noticeboard near Bartelby's trunk. Their homework was to find a quest and complete it, and Autumn was keen to get started.

She scanned the various strips of paper tacked untidily to the board, and came to one that looked relatively easy. _Farming help needed. Travelling throughout WC, GH, KT, MS, DS, CL, AZT. Initiates up. Meet at the top of Golem Court at 3:15pm today. Notice pinned on 30__th__ June 2013._

Autumn eyed the note suspiciously. Why would they want such low level people to go to on farming in _Azteca? _Autumn moved down, and another quest caught her eye. _Help needed defeating a disturbance on Firecat Alley. Find Heather Iceshard in the Ice school for details if interested._

Autumn headed towards the Life school to look for Llewella. She opened the doors and poked her head around to find a small fairy hovering in the air. "Are you Autumn?" She asked, her voice tinkling like a tiny bell. Autumn nodded, and the fairy smiled sweetly at her. "Llewella told me to tell you that she's gone to Unicorn Way to practice her new spells that she learnt today. She asked if you could come join her when you got out of class."

Autumn smiled back, and began to close the door. "Thank you."

After walking out of Ravenwood and over Rainbow Bridge, Autumn jogged the rest of the way to where the Undead Souls were lurking. She scanned the area and saw Llewella dodging attacks from a nearby ghost. Autumn pulled out her spell book, and stuffed her cards into her deck. She drew a blade and cast it quickly, the heavy steel dropping into her hands. Tracing the outline of the storm symbol with her sword, she glanced over to see Llewella cast a Leprechaun at one of them. A rainbow burst out of the tip of her wand, and from out of nowhere a Leprechaun landed at the top and started to slide down. He landed in a pot of gold, tipping it over, before starting to pelt the ghost with coins until he was unconscious.

Llewella grinned at Autumn. "Pretty cool, huh? I learnt that one just today."

Autumn grinned back as she let the sword drop into the ground. "I learnt storm shark today, it's our level ten spell!"

Llewella started walking back up the path, Autumn beside her. "Does that mean you're an initiate now?"

"I've got to cast every single spell in my deck so far three times, without fizzling."

Llewella whistled. "All we have to do is play a tune at Rainbow Bridge, and summon a judgement."

They were back at the market stalls by now. Autumn and Llewella walked through the various rows of traders, offering their goods. Autumn looked over at the entrance to the arena. An idea struck her mind. "Lu, I've got it!"

"Got what?"

Autumn stopped walking. She turned to her friend. "I've got a way to settle this feud between me and Brittainy!"

Llewella rolled her eyes. "Not this _again _Autumn. I've already told you before, just ignore her, and she'll stop with this nonsense. Be the better person."

"But Lu, this would stop us fighting _full stop_!"

Llewella crossed her arms. "Fine then, my ears are all open."

Autumn grinned. "A duel!"

"What are you thinking Autumn! You can't just..." Llewella stopped. She stared at Autumn in disbelief. "Oh, a duel. Yeah, not a bad idea actually! But I don't see how that'll help you two _stop _fighting."

Autumn sighed. "I know, but if we talked to Diego, he could arrange some terms, like what would happen if you won or lost. I know it sounds a bit pathetic, and Brittainy would never agree to it."

Llewella started walking again. "I have this feeling she's up to something, more than just being out to sabotage you. Didn't you hear? She almost got suspended the other day for skipping class with Logan."

They crossed the cobblestone path that led to the arena, and pushed the doors open to watch the match that was going on. "If I'm going to beat Brittainy in this duel, I need to be up to scratch on my duelling _skills. _I have a nagging feeling that this is gonna be a good way to do that."

They took seats near the front. Autumn pulled out her spellbook and started writing notes down as the match went on. It was a storm versus myth match, however the two wizards were both magus'.

Llewella whispered to Autumn. "I'm gonna go back up and see if I can get a better view from the top. I can't see from here."

Llewella rose from her seat, and jogged up the steps. She stood at the top to observe the match, next to a tall, slender girl with auburn hair. Her arms were crossed and she wore a dark black dress with a silver underskirt that was shown as the skirt parted. The sleeves were black and embroidered with a pattern of swirls and flowers in a slightly lighter grey. A white sash hung around her neck, and was secured with a silver piece of metal that acted as a belt, around her waist.

Llewella looked up and down her, analysing her character. Her arms were crossed, she stood tall and straight. From a regal, powerful, and wealthy family. The intricate embroidery. Power sewn in to the very fabric, a high level, experience wizard. Black fabric. Death. White fabric. Really death?

The girl noticed here interest in her. "Why exactly are you looking at me?" She asked. She had no particular accent, her words were easy to understand, but they didn't seem... posh.

Llewella smiled innocently. "I was just interested in your robes, they're very beautiful."

"Why thank you." She smiled kindly, warming up to Llewella.

"If you don't mind me asking," Llewella started. "What school are you?"

The tall girl smiled. "Don't you think you should know my name before you ask such things?"

"What is your name then?"

"My name is Maria. What is yours?"

Llewella sat on a nearby seat. "I'm Llewella. Do you want to sit down?" She beckoned to the seat next to her.

Maria nodded. "Of course. Well, Llewella, what school are _you_?"

Llewella looked down at her bright green robes. "Isn't it obvious?"

Maria shook her head. "When you get to my age, you've seen so many people who don't dress according to their school colours, you begin to become a bit wary as to what school people are _really _in. Now, according to your statistics, I presume you are a theurgist. Correct?"

Llewella raised her eyebrows and whistled. "That was quite the speech."

Maria winked at Llewella. "Now you do me."

"You know the only reason I _asked _is because I couldn't work out what school you were."

Maria smiled. "If at first you don't succeed, try again."

"Ok." Llewella paused. Before she opened her mouth and a stream of words came from nowhere. "You sit with your back straight, a perfect posture. You are wearing robes, with high statistics. Those robes couldn't have a price put on them, they're not up for auction, so they're a drop from a powerful boss. You're obviously high level in your school, and have been raised in a family of not very many children so you have time to study and progress faster than other pupils. I wouldn't say you're spoilt, just, brought up _properly. _Taught what is wrong and what is right. The colours of your robes though, they're a conundrum indeed. The black would naturally indicate the school of death, however the white, it throws you of course _totally. _The black could just be used as a colour to line your robes, or vice versa. Considering your eyes are the colours white, I would presume that the black is the lining. What school are you then? Life? Ice? Or sometimes death is considered to have the colour white under its hold? Or perhaps something different, an astral school. Sun? Stars? Moon...?" Maria stiffened at the mention of different types of schools. Llewella grinned cheekily, but her voice was different, morphed somehow so it wasn't really her speaking. "Ah, now we've struck a nerve there, haven't we. Moon? What a unique primary school. Rather powerful indeed. But would you not be in silver if moon was your primary school? Indeed you would. So not any of the elemental, spiritual, astral, or even balance schools themselves. A new generation of magic, or even an old one, lost to time itself. One that isn't mentioned in the legend of the titans, and first wizards. One that was created in the shadows of the spiral, by just a young girl, who lived thousands of years ago. Who passed the secret down from generation to generation. The little girl who wanted to give her mother another chance before she passed away from an illness. The little girl who wanted to give her mother more _time._"

Llewella looked up at Maria, her eyes were glowing an unnerving green. It shone so bright and pure that Maria made to scrambled over her seat before something bad happened.

Then the glowing subsided, revealing Llewella's soft, emerald eyes. She blinked twice, before croaking in a weak voice. "What just happened...?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Was the last chapter dramatic enough? NO?! SERIOUSLY! Ok, it's ON, I am gonna work my dramatic magic on you guys so GOOD that you will be peeing yourself with excitement and anxiety. HMPH! **

**JessicaRavenGlade. Hey! Nice to meet yoouuuu! And thanks a million for your character, I have received her, and have copied and pasted all the little details onto my word document that keep track of all the characters. I'm hoping to include her in the story sometime soon, maybe next chapter, but I can't do TOO many chapters on the dark side *Nom nom... cookies*.**

**Writer4liferauraasullyxoxo. 1. I can almost type your pen name from total memory. 2. Your character is going to be featured in this chapter! Yaaayyy!**

**NightSkyWolves Yours is as well! WOOHOOOO! Oh and thanks for your review, that thing with Lllewella wasn't out of the blue, it WILL be weaved into the storyline. :D **

**So people, behold... DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

'_**Change will not come if we wait for some other person or some other time. We are the ones we've been waiting for. We are the change that we seek.'**_** – Barack Obama**

_'... Perseverantibus, Victoria certa.' _

Autumn opened the doors to the Ice school two days later. She shivered from the chilly environment that the coldest school brought. After peering around at her surroundings, Autumn walked up to the front desk where Professor Greyrose and another student stood in conversation.

Autumn cleared her throat as she walked forwards. The two Thaumaturges turned their heads, soft and piercing blue eyes focusing on her form. She smiled. "I um, I've come for the quest that was pinned up on the notice board. It said there was some help needed with regards to Firecat Alley?"

Professor Greyrose smiled and nodded. "It was Heather here that sent the quest out, why don't I leave you two to it. See you tomorrow, Heather. Try practicing that colossus spell if you have the time."

Heather waved as the small fairy exited through the main door of the ice school. She walked down the few steps and introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Heather IceHeart. So you're here about the quest I sent out?"

Autumn nodded. "Our homework at the storm school is to complete a quest. This one looked the best out of all the ones on the notice board. I'm Autumn by the way."

Heather smiled. "Well, Autumn, I was originally planning on only having one person to help me out, but the situation on Firecat Alley has increased. I would be happy to have you on the team."

Autumn grinned like a Cheshire cat, and almost hugged Heather. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Heather smiled. "So I take it you're storm?" Autumn nodded in response. "What level? You look like you're fit and ready to get straight into your apprentice challenges."

"I'm still only level twelve, but my teacher says that that's alright for a first year here."

Heather's eyes bulged. "You're level _twelve?_"

Autumn frowned. "Should I be higher?"

"No! No! I mean, if you want to be, I'm not stopping you or anything. I mean, it's just I didn't expect you to be such a high level without any experience...!" Heather paused. "Am I rambling on again?"

Autumn smiled politely. "Just a _tad_."

Heather blushed, her pale skin going slightly pinker. "I do that when I get to know people better, it's this weird thing I have."

Heather led Autumn up to the front desk. "Now, my rambling aside." She said; her expression one of seriousness. "We have a job to do. Time to explain the situation."

* * *

'_Timor mortis me conturbat'_

'_Ut stare, sed tempus non.'_

Maria stepped into the shadow of Nightside.

The gaping hole from where the death school had previously been, had still not been filled in, giving the place a sense of grim history and eeriness. Black, steel gates barred the entrance to Sunken City on her right, and to her left, black tendrils spiralled up towards Ravenwood.

Maria glanced around anxiously, becoming slightly entranced in her surroundings. She had a slight surprise when she saw another figure walking out of the shadows.

Maria looked the figure up and down. A girl about the same age as her stood in the light of a single stream of sunlight filtered from a crack above in the earth. Her skin was deathly pale in the rays, giving her an almost vampire like appearance. Her hair was swept back over her shoulder and under her hood, and her bang obscured her bright green eyes slightly. What startled Maria most was the illuminating green of her eyes, peering out from behind her strands of hair.

The girl wore an elegant white dress with a black skirt. The cuffs of the shorter sleeves were embroidered with a green thread while the longer sleeves were a normal black. A sash of a similar colour circled her waist. The top of the dress crossed over one another, similar to a sash. Her hands were obscured with the shadows, because of the fingerless black gloves she wore. Her mouth was obscured by a green piece of fabric that came with the spellbinder's hood, and as she walked forwards Maria noticed a pair of sandals from Mooshu, green lace spiralling up her ankles and the bottom half of her calf.

The girl was the first to speak. She whispered tentatively. "Maria Timetheif?"

Maria nodded. "I was told to meet an interested client here at this time."

The girl walked towards the death tower that still remained. She whispered again. "I shall go find her. You enter when you are called."

The girl disappeared into the shadows before Maria's very eyes. It wasn't before long that a much more powerful and define voice could be heard from the top of the tower. "Enter, Maria."

Maria stepped forward and opened the doors. She climbed the spiralling staircase to the top, and knocked at the door. "Come in."

The doors squeaked slightly as Maria pushed them open. Another girl, with a similar height and cheek bone to the one she had seen a minute ago sat behind the very same desk that Malistaire had sat behind years ago. She had the same startling green eyes, this time peering out from behind a pair of slightly darker green glasses.

Her dress was black, with white ruffles underneath the skirt. Her long, wavy hair was swept back and her bang hung across the left side of her face. A Darkmoor scythe was rested on the side of the desk, with a black structure and the edges coloured translucent green. Maria stayed wary of that.

"Maria Timetheif." The girl stood up, her dress falling over a pair of black high heels with green soles and ribbon lacing up her ankle and bottom half of her calf. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad you signed up. This quest isn't just some farming in Wizard City." The other girl's eye twitched slightly as Maria mentioned Wizard City.

"I gathered. Farming in this land, Krokotopia, Grizzleheim, Mooshu, Dragonspyre, Celestia, and Azteca, _Initiates up?_ That doesn't sound suspicious at _all."_

Maria smiled politely and corrected her. "It wasn't me who pinned the quest up. My younger brother goes to Ravenwood, so I had him write it and pin it up. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to ask some questions to see if you are suitable for the task I am hoping to carry out."

The other girl frowned. "This is _my _territory, so we go by _my _rules and _my _ways. I was planning on having a duel. If I win you have to have me on your team, no question about it. If you win, you may choose whether or not you want me on your team."

Maria raised her eyebrows at the other girl's sudden change of character. "I understand. I would be happy to duel you..."

"Keira."

Maria smiled. "Ah Keira. Ashshard I presume? I knew who you were when you were down stairs trying to hide who you _really _were. But, we have to take precautions these days, do we not? It is a dangerous age."

Keira picked up her Darkmoor scythe from where it rested against the desk. "Indeed Maria. You know I've been doing my own research. Did you know that no one throughout every single world in the Spiral knows which school you are in?"

Maria raised her eyebrows. "I didn't think I had kept it that well. You know you cannot reveal which school I'm in once we've duelled. That would just spoil the surprise when I decided to overthrow all those petty civilisations."

"So you plan on taking over the Spiral?" Keira asked as she took a stance with her scythe at her side.

Maria shrugged. "I might. You know, my brother created all these fascinations about the God Killer Weapons, but what would we do when we claimed them? I had ideas of my own, but of course, he looked no further than the first step."

"Of course, the God Killer Weapons. No farming quest, is it? But I wouldn't expect anything less from you _thieves_."

Maria slid her cloak off, and unhooked the Lunarium's Revelation from a small catch in the thick fabric. She twirled the staff round in her hand, before moving into a stance similar to Keira's.

From out of nowhere a buzzer sounded, and Keira started off by casting a treasure card tower shield. Maria cast her wand spell, deciding to feign to Keira that she was Balance.

"You're_ Balance? _Ugh, and there was I thinking there was something special about whatever school you were in."

Maria just shrugged as the two circled each other. "If your opponent doesn't know what school you're in, you have an advantage."

Keira drew the death symbol in the air with her scythe, and a heavy steel blade dropped from above her. It fell into her scythe, which absorbed the power. Maria looked across her hand. She needed to decide quickly; otherwise Keira would step in and take an advantage, and she'd have to reveal her school of magic.

Maria chose to play a balance blade, she drew the scales in the air with her staff, and another blade dropped from the air, and landed straight in the middle of her staff. She could feel the power radiating from it.

Keira looked at the cards in her hand, she chose one and cast the death symbol. Momentarily later a trap landed at Maria's side.

Maria looked at her hand. There were some time spells that she could merge with the selection of the balance she had in her hand, but she didn't want to risk Keira finding anything out about her school of magic. Maria traced the balance symbol into the air, and stepped back as a Samoori burst from the tip of her staff, somersaulting through the air towards Keira. It landed, and swung a deadly swipe at Keira. She blocked it with her scythe, and sent the Samoori stumbling back.

Keira swung her arm around in an arc, bringing the scythe with it. The blade hit the metal of the Samoori's armour, and clanged off, but Keira relentlessly swung back round before the Samoori could defend. The tip of the scythe pierced the armour. Keira took her chance and twisted the scythe in her hands. The Samoori stumbled, before falling forward into the floor.

Maria raised her eyebrows. "You're quite the fighter Miss Ashshard. Not many people can outmatch a Samoori so easily."

Keira shrugged. "You'd be surprised what I can outmatch." She drew the death symbol in the air again, the normal pitch black tainted red slightly from the blood on the tip of the scythe.

After being finished, the death symbol dropped into the floorboards. The two wizards stood on edge, waiting for the spell to take place.

From somewhere in the distance, the two girls could hear the crash of waves on a distant shore. Then, out of the blue, a sea rose to Maria and Keira's knees. The waves subsided to reveal a desert island, with a treasure chest, palm tree and skeleton of a pirate on it. The latter of which, stood up, swinging it's cutlass from left to right.

Maria sidestepped the swipes, and rolled under the skeleton's left arm. She came up, and swung her staff straight around her opponent's head. The bones dropped to the floor.

"Nothing elegant about that Maria. Something getting to you?" Keira taunted as she looked at her cards again.

Maria frowned. "Nothing's getting to me, in fact," Maria drew the balance symbol in the air, and from a flurry of balance symbols a leopard jumped, spinning. He landed with a thud, and gave an almighty roar towards Keira, who held her scythe up in defence as Maria continued and the big cat approached her. "Would I be able to cast _this _if something was getting to me?"

The leopard leaped forward, and spun again. It swung its staff with unnatural power, knocking Keira off her feet. Still the predator advanced forward as Keira tried to scramble up, swiping with its bare claws. Keira held her scythe up in defence, blocking the attacks desperately, but the leopard advanced forward, slashing again and again.

Keira took a deep breath, focussing her mind. She expertly pushed her opponent back, and flipped up, swinging the deadly scythe. It slid across the leopard's chest, and Maria caught a glimpse of the blood that started to cascade down, before it fell forward to the floor.

Keira wiped a bead of sweat off her eye as another blade dropped into Maria's staff. "Those savage paws are quite the fighters."

Maria sighed. "And there I was getting quite attached to the poor thing. Anyway, it's your turn."

Keira smiled, and drew the death symbol in the air again. This time a gaping portal of darkness burst from the tip of her scythe, and from it walked yet another skeleton.

But this one was different. It had antlers, and wore sleek, black armour that covered it from the neck down. Maria recognised it as a deer knight.

The once fierce warrior expertly swung his axe at Maria, she sidestepped and tried to stab at the gem in its chest, but her attack was cut short as the knight swung his blade. She drew her staff close into her body and rolled under the swipe, coming up behind him. Maria breathed a sigh of relief before swinging her staff above her head, and bringing it down upon the skeleton's skull.

But, instead of crumpling like the pirate she had faced earlier, the deer knight simply shook its head, and swung round with the axe _yet again_. Maria swerved backwards to avoid the attack, however the deer knight continued to swivel round and round, edging closer to Maria with his deadly blade.

Her eyes turned to saucers. Unless she could intercept his attack, which at this point was highly unlikely, one of those swings would find its target. She edged further back to avoid the blade, and came into contact with the desk. Maria cursed under her breath; this was not how she had planned this battle.

Keira laughed at her opponent's unease. "You're in quite a... tricky position there, aren't you Maria? You know, if I can beat you in a duel, you _must _not be very good. I think I'll make my own team, and go hunting for the God Killer weapons."

Maria bit her lip unsurely, as the deer knight swung closer and closer. She looked around for a way out; there must be _something _that she could use to gain an advantage, but alas, it seemed Keira had removed anything that could be of good use. There was only one thing she could do.

Maria silently prayed to whatever gods that were out there, that her plan would work. She raised her staff and began to carve an hourglass into the air. She tapped the centre, and from it slithered a long, serpent like dragon, easily double the size of the deer knight, with tens of heads.

Keira's eyes almost popped right out of their sockets. "Wh- How did you... What_ is _that?"

Maria smirked as the dragon slithered menacingly around the deer knight. "If you _must _know, it is Ladon, the dragon that guarded the garden of Hesperides in ancient Greek mythology. In that garden was one single tree, of which the golden apples of immortality grew on. Quite interesting, is it not?"

"But- That- That's no _balance _spell!"

"How clever of you to point that out, no it isn't, it's _time _Keira, because that is _my _school." Maria faced Keira as Ladon toasted the deer knight. "But of course, I wouldn't expect you to know that, after all, nobody throughout any of the worlds in the entire Spiral know which school I'm in. Well, that's obviously changed."

Keira was wide eyed still; she nodded, as if in a trance.

Maria sighed and snapped her fingers in front of Keira's face. "Snap out of it. I didn't plan on telling you about this. Actually, any of you. Oh, by the way, you're in. I'll get a message to you about when we're starting." Maria picked up her cloaked and did it up, she walked towards the door, and opened it with a creak. "And if you even _dare _to tell _anyone_, even the others, about what school I'm in, I swear I will wipe your memory clean so bad, that you won't remember how to _speak._ Farewell, Miss AshShard, pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

**Ouch, I don't think Maria wants Keira letting out what school she's in, but, c'mon, who would?**

**So, I'm sorry I took so long with this, I started on something else, and now I'm on holiday in Ireland and we're going out like **_**EVERY SINGLE DAYYYYY**_** so I have barely any time to write this.. :3**

**Well, I got it done, and I hope nightskywolves and writer4lifeauraasullyxoxo liked their characters, I've bumped up their levels, as you can see ;)**

**Oh and I've miraculously started drawing the characters! Completely out of the blue, I know, but I had nothing to do... and I had no idea what to write... YAY! You can see some of them on my tumblr. My name's hanhan1705, and my blog is called Holy Hephaestus! *I've been reading HoO, don't kill me...* I apologise to writer, cause I said your character was called Heather Iceshard... I got mixed up :S Whoops...**

**And I've kinda drawn Heather in uhhhh... the ones she had before you resubmitted, so umm... yeahhh...**

**See you next time!**

**~Hannahxx**


End file.
